Many vehicle seats are of a type enabling adjustment of position to plural locations, for example sliding the overall seat in the front-rear direction, moving the height of the seat face up and down, or reclining the seatback (backrest) to suit the build and posture of an occupant. Such adjustment of movable locations may be performed manually, however more convenient electric seats are provided that use the drive of a motor to perform adjustments.
In order to independently drive plural respective movable locations, a configuration wherein motors are individually coupled to respective drive shafts that are each coupled to a movable location may be considered, however this would increase the number of motors. Since it is more efficient for a single motor to drive plural output shafts, proposals have been made wherein the power of a motor is transmitted through clutches to respective output shafts coupled to the plural movable locations, and each of the movable locations is selectively driven by disconnecting the clutches (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H6-156123